Program Director/Principal Investigator (Last, First, Middle): Gantz, Bruce J. PROJECT SUMMARY ? CORE A The purpose of the Administrative Core is to maintain the cohesive and efficient operation of the Iowa Cochlear Implant Clinical Research Center Grant (ICICRC). It provides the personnel and facilities for a central administrative structure that ensures the successful management of this multidisciplinary project. The Administrative Core will also monitor the scholastic and scientific merit of the research program.